Until The New Year
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: It was on Christmas Eve when sixteen year old Jamie Bennett met Chilly Wind. Chilly Wind had been turned human by Father Winter and will remain that way until the New Year.


**I do not own Rise Of The Guardians. Jamie's Point of View.**

**Until The New Year**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

I'm sixteen years old and I have not seen Jack Frost in a couple of years. I still believe in him along with the others. I leaned against the tree, sighed, and looked up at the sky. I believe, but yet from time to time it seems like it was all a dream. It is Christmas Eve today. I looked at the frozen lake and a teenage looking person suddenly appears out of nowhere. I blinked my eyes.

"Ouch." The teen has a soft voice, but yet it seemed to carry like the wind. I slowly walk closer to get a better look..I can't tell if this person is a male or female from this distance. "Wow, My body actually feels cold."

"Hello." I called out and I have a better view. The teen is wearing a long sleeve dark blue shirt with little white snowflakes all around, blue jean shorts that goes a few inchs above the knee, barefeet, and I walk closer. "My name is Jamie Bennett."

"Hi..I'm Chilly." The teen commented and shivered a little bit.

"Of course since you are underdressed for the snow, snowflakes, and ice that Jack Frost brings." I said cheerfully and the teen sits on the snow. I notice the teen has silver-blue eyes, long silver hair pulled into a low pony-tail, and currently laughing softly.

"What? Why are you laughing? Is it because I believe in Jack Frost." I asked and I'm a little senstive at being laughed at...However I still believe.

"No. It is just Jack Frost isn't the only one who brings forth snow, ice, and snowflakes. Although you'll never be able to see them no matter how much you believe in them." The teen commented and started to put on a pair of blue winter boots. I didn't see any boots around a few minutes ago.

"Have you heard of Father Winter? Haven't you heard of the countless snowflake gypsys or about the snowflake cutter?" The teen asked while smiling and I blinked my eyes.

"I have heard of Father Winter, but nothing about snowflake gypsys or a snowflake cutter." I stated and the smile remained on the teen's lips.

"It's alright, Jamie. After all they shall never be seen by humans and my name is Chilly. Although I feel less cold since I'm wearing these winter boots." Chilly commented cheerfully and I meant to grab the teen's arm, but alas I ended up feeling Chilly's chest. Looks like Chilly is a male. That question is solved, but there are others which needs to be answered. Chilly is shorter than me, not to mention more delicate looking, and...

"Can you tell me about the snowflake gypsys and the snowflake cutter?"

"Sure." He informed me and returned to sitting on the snow. I sat down next to him.

"There are so many snowflake gypsys, all of them lined up in several different lines wearing the same uniforms, being swift in their duties, and making sure to toss the snowflake where Father Winter wants that snowflake to be tossed." His voice soft and gentle, but yet not difficult to hear. "The one who makes those snowflakes is the snowflake cutter. Every snowflake is different, each one special in its own little way, and always handed with such care. However one snowflake is very very special and its not tossed down to earth until christmas morning."

"Wow." I said in a low voice.

"However it is impossible for humans to see them." Chilly commented and his eyes looking thoughtful. "Of course Father Winter has the power to make any of his creations into humans, but only a few of them have been turned human. The transformation lasts from winter until the first sign of spring. However the rule is one animal or car to carry you, a bag of gold or a bag of some kind of money, a house or apartment to shelter you, and to have a lover to make it worth the while.."

I notice Chilly shivering. His pale arms and legs covered in goosebumps.

"You should go and get warmed up, Chilly." I said to him.

"I could make a house out of ice." He commented calmly while standing up and stretched his arms. "That might warm me up."

"Don't you have a home?"

"Umm not yet...However I'll be working on it."

"What do you mean?"

"You will more than likely not believe me, but I have been very very recently turned mostly human by Father Winter. I control the cold and chilly wind. My name is Chilly Wind. I do not want to be human, but this is my punishment for paying a vist to a friend who I'm not suppose to see for he is considered a possible bad influence." Chilly informed me and I believe him. It makes sense for he did come out of nowhere. "Anyway, I'm stuck being human until the new year."

"You could stay at my house." I told him.

"Really? That is nice of you, Jamie." He said to me. Chilly hugs me and I hug him back. "Wow, You are warm."

"I'm just wondering, but what's the name of your friend?"

"Pitch."

"What? Do you mean Pitch Black?"

"Yes. He wasn't bitter back when I was with him, but ever since Father Winter and the Man in the Moon has forbidden us to see one another...It has been about four hundrend years..." Chilly commented and sighed deeply. "He was very happy to see me about near tears and hugged me a lot, but then the man in the moon found out...and Father Winter found out...So yeah, Now I'm human until the new year."

"Oh."

"Pitch was very upset when Father Winter came and got me." Chilly stated calmly and crossed his arms. "I hope Pitch doesn't do anything rash or anything."

We went to my house, mom agreed to let Chilly stay until the New Year, and she was happy that I brought over an actual friend..It has been about three years since I brought a friend over.

I close my bedroom door, Chilly is staring at my Tv, and he looks confused.

"What is that thing?" He asked while pointing at the Tv.

"You never saw a Tv?" I asked him and he tilts his head to the side.

"I never went into houses or buildings. So what" He informed me and stretched his arms. "So what is a Tv?"

I decided to just show him rather than explain by turning the Tv on. He grabbed my arm and stared with wide silver-blue eyes at the Tv. After a while he became use to the Tv. We watched a couple of Christmas movies along with a few other movies, Chilly was drifting to sleep on my arm, and I smiled to myself.

"I never felt sleepy or tired in my entire life." He said quietly, yawning softly, and cuddling up with my arm. My cheeks a little flushed and it is has been a while since anyone outside of family has been close to me. Chilly moved away, sat on the floor, and stretched his arms. "I can sleep on the floor."

"No, wait...You don't have to sleep on the floor."

"Hmm..In the movie one person slept on the floor while the other was on the bed...You said movies are a little like the actual world and stuff."

"It's okay because we are both males. We can sleep on the bed together."

"Okay." Chilly said calmly and sat on my bed. "So, Jamie..How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen years old."

"I have heard a phrase...Sweet sixteen. Is it really sweet? Do you get candy for being sixteen?" Chilly asked while staring into my eyes and I started to laugh. "It is nice hearing laughter."

"No, I didn't get any candy for being sixteen. To be honest it hasn't been sweet. I have more responsibilities and my parents want more out of me. Not to mention the hormones." I told him honestly and he lays down. His eyes looking up at my ceiling.

"Not everyone in the world becomes sixteen or older. Humans die so easily, but most of all babies and children die easier than adults. My cold winds mainly goes towards humans wearing jackets." Chilly said softly and head resting on one of my pillows. "I don't go inside homes or buildings. Graves are located outside...I wish you good luck, Jamie. The life of a human is fragile and so many events can rob them of life."

"What about you, Chilly? Right now you are human." I said to him.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright." Chilly told me and he smiled. "Sleep is important. Good night."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
